Percy Jackson's crazy life
by Megablade136
Summary: PERCABETH. Chapter 11 is up. PM me if you'd like to submit your ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**- As everyone was at lunch, I was sitting at my cabin wondering, should I go to lunch, or just change and go to the beach? The beach sounds a lot nicer, so I decided to go there.

**Annabeth POV**- I started to look around camp, wondering where hot Percy went… wait, DID I JUST CALL PERCY HOT?

Feeling very confused, I decided to go back to Percy's cabin. I peaked in to see if he was there. Oh. My. Gods. In his room, Percy was taking off his clothes, about to change. My face felt extremely hot. I tried to look away but just couldn't. He took off his shirt and exposed his very hot, sexy abs.

Whoa Annabeth, slow down, he's only your best friend.

_A VERY HOT best friend, who really cares about you._

So, he probably doesn't like me like that.

_He does. NOW GO!_

Something must have possessed me to put on my cap and sneak inside his cabin. Probably those damned hormones.

As he was taking off his boxers, I had to hold back a gasp. WOW. So that's what his manliness looked like. His was much bigger than what I thought it would be… not that I thought about it, it just crossed my mind from time to time.

My heart was beating extremely fast, and my face was as hot as lava. Not only that, but I had a strange assortment of feelings rolling around inside me. However, I was relieved when he put on a pair of swim trunks and left.

Feeling strange I looked at my chest and saw my nipples out. I was horny. After seeing Percy's penis.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain" I said. Only he could mix up my feelings this badly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**- At the beach I opened and drank a Dr. Pepper.

That really hits the spot.

As my mind wandered, I started to think about random things, like how long I could stand on one foot and if I could go all the way down to the ocean.

Suddenly, an idea popped in my head. I would sneak up on Annabeth. Yeah, that would be a good laugh.

-Evil laughter-

Uh-Oh, only one problem. How could I sneak up on a daughter of Athena, whose beautifully gray eyes could see me…. Wait, did I just say beautiful gray eyes?! You know, now that I think about it, Annabeth is extremely hot, smart, and brave.

Whoa Percy get a hold of yourself.

_Don't deny it, she loves you and you love her._

Okay, so what if I love her, she loves Luke! By the way whoever is speaking, SHUT THE FUCK UP!

_If you think she loves Luke, then ask her yourself……__stubborn bastard._

Fine, and I'll ignore that little side comment.

Light Bulb appears on Percy's head.

I went to my cabin, pulled up a rainbow, and asked for Annabeth Chase in Camp-Half Blood.

It was taking a while, so I thought about how I would do the prank. I would ask her about Luke later.

When the image came up it had a little button that said record. I pressed it. Oh yeah, she wouldn't be living this one down anytime soon. If I was lucky, she would do something really embarrassing. However I was totally unprepared for what I saw next.

Annabeth was alone in her cabin. Perfect. I was about to scare her when she started to strip that outrageously hot body of hers. She took her orange shirt off and revealed those awesome breasts of hers. She must have been a size DD, because as soon as she undid her bra they sprang out, like they were glad to be free.

Oh my Gods, she looks so DELICOUS.

I felt a bulge in my pants. Major Boner. I took it out and started to pump.

But it wasn't over yet. She took off her jeans. Her pink panties had writing that said "You know you want this." Hell yeah I did! Thank gods that my dyslexia wasn't acting up.

When she finally took off her panties, I almost came right then and there. Her pussy was clean, and it looked very, very juicy.

She then started to walk to her bathroom.

I came. Semen spewed all over the place.

All of a sudden, the voice on the message said "That will be 10 drachmas please." I looked into the fountain and took out 10 drachmas. I threw them into the message, and a DVD player appeared on my bed. I put it under my bed.

Then, I just realized what I did. I recorded Annabeth taking off her clothes. I jacked off to her.

I laid down in my bed and clamped my hands over my head.

"Damn hormones." I whispered. However, I did know one thing. I was in love with Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth POV- **I strolled over to Percy. His beautiful sea green eyes lit up when he saw me. However, his face immediately turned red. The mental picture of his penis and abs appeared in my mind. I feel my face go hot too. "Percy, I have to tell you something. I lo-"

I was interrupted by him kissing me. I felt… weird, but in a good way. He held my waist with one hand and holding my hand with the other.

"I love you too" he said after breaking apart.

We then pulled into another passionate kiss. My other hand rested on his chest. It was really defined.

We then went down to the beach. I could hear him take a deep breath.

"Do you still love Luke?"

Normally this was a touchy subject for me, but now I officially knew.

"He is the BIGGEST JACKASS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH."

Percy smiled. Oops, did I say that out loud?

I leaned to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then he kissed me back. Feeling competitive, I kissed him on the lips. He grinned devishly. He then tongue kissed me. It felt REALLY good. I searched his mouth, then wrapped my tongue around his. He then lifted me up bridal style. We went toward his cabin.

We had a very nice afternoon of gossiping, and I fell asleep in his arms.

_-Half an hour later-_

I woke up in Percy's arms, fully clothed. Suddenly I had an idea. A grin broke into my face. Oh yeah, this was going to be good.

**Percy POV- **After having a very nice dream about Annabeth, I woke up with her wrapped around a blanket in my arms. I kissed her on the head.

"Wake up Wise Girl."

I stared at her beautiful golden curls. She looked so hot right now. When she opened her eyes, I saw those beautiful gray eyes. She stood right up. I smiled.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain, let's have some fun!" She let go of the sheet. She was stark naked.

I grinned. I started to strip off. We crashed our lips into each other and started to get busy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mount Olympus POV- **All the gods settled into their chairs. In the middle of the room a giant gold flat screen came out.

"Hephaestus Reality T.V. presents, PERCABETH!"

When it switched to live footage all the Olympians reacted very differently.

Zeus was thinking WOW

Poseidon was looking very proud.

Hades didn't give a damn.

Hermes dropped his cell phone, and his caduceus.

Artemis and Hera were sighing sadly.

Hephaestus was taking notes.

Athena looked like she could blow a vein, so she took out her Percy Jackson voodoo doll.

Ares was thinking, "Damn, he fast."

Apollo's face was bright yellow.

All of the other girls were staring at it like it was some big soap.

All that could be heard in the room was moaning. Finally, Poseidon couldn't hold it in anymore.

"GO PERCY, GO PERCY GO!"

"WTF Poseidon, you son of a bitch" Athena said.

"You're just jealous."

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because my son is making your daughter moan like there's no tomorrow."

"Arrogant BASTARD!!!!" Athena was really getting mad.

"You just can't accept that they're in love can you?!" Aphrodite shouted.

They all stared at her.

"Well you're going to whether you like it or not." Apollo said like a smart ass.

"Why?!!!!!" they all asked.

"Because that's what I foresee."


	5. Chapter 5

Starts from Chapter 3-

**Percy POV**- I pinned Annabeth on my bed. We started making out, and I put one hand on her right breast, the other up her opening. She moaned in delight and started to stroke my dick. I pinched her nipples and clit.

"OHHHHHHH" she shouted.

I stood up, and she started to kneel. She had a smile on, her face that said "You're gonna love this." She started to suck. Oh my Gods, it felt so good! She was licking the head and shaft like a mad woman. After a few minutes of pleasure I spewed. She caught all of it in her mouth and swallowed. She stood up.

"Tasty" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Now you do me!" With that she pushed me down to her pussy. It was clean shaven, and it somehow just looked juicy.

She sat down on the bad with her slim, white legs open wide. I leaned in and started to tongue her.

"OMGs, Percy, that feels so GOOOOD!"

Suddenly I got a strange feeling that I was being watched. I turned around to see nobody.

"Percy," she said liked she was sad "don't stop please." I continued tonguing her, and she continued moaning. Then all of a sudden she stopped moaning and came into my mouth. I swallowed it all.

"Tasted good too Wise Girl." She smiled and started to put her bra on. I stopped her.

"Oh no, were not done yet," I said seductively. She raised an eyebrow, but then saw my dick still pulsing. I could see her nipples get hard.

She made a low, seductive laugh and started to shake her breasts. She was really, REALLY SEXY.

Finally, I just couldn't take it anymore. I put her on the wall, and was about to ram my dick into her pussy when she said "Wait a second Seaweed Brain, if you ram into my cunt, it will hurt like hell!"

"Oh." I didn't think of that.

"Your head is full of kelp…just be gentle okay?" I nodded and slowly pushed by cock into her vagina. I stared into her gray eyes. I felt a barrier in my path. She flinched with pain.

"Do it now" she whispered. I rammed through the barrier, and she winced. She rested her hands on my shoulder.

"Wait a minute." I didn't ask questions, it probably hurt like hell.

We waited a few minutes, just the sound of the ocean.

"Give me your all!" she said grinning

I did what she said and started ramming my cock up her tight pussy. It felt so amazing. I was ramming her up against the wall and she was moaning like crazy, because of ME. Life is awesome.

_-2 minutes later-_

**Annabeth POV**- WOW. That was amazing. I didn't know Seaweed Brain was so good. I could get used to this.

I was about to get out of Percy's bed when he said "Annabeth, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure Seaweed Brain, I thought it was obvious."I said in a smart ass tone. Really inside, I'm jumping for joy. About time he asked me.

I looked into his sea green eyes and saw joy and happiness in them. He really does love me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Hello people! I'm going to say that I will not update daily, but probably once a week, due to the fact that I'm overbooked with homework, tests, evil teachers, meeting up with friends… you get the point. I might update sooner that once a week, so keep an eye on that inbox! - Megablade136**

**Percy POV**- After THAT night, we acted like a couple. When we were passing the Aphrodite cabin holding hands, the whole cabin started clapping.

Holy shit Aphrodite was probably watching us. That would explain that feeling I had… wait a second, not just her but my dad and ATHENA! I'm a dead man. She's going to incinerate me any second now.

I looked around the sky to see if there were any stray lightning bolts heading my way. Annabeth must have noticed, because, she said

"Are you OK Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah, I'm just a bit nervous"

"Why?" WOW, Annabeth missed something as big as this. I want to savor this moment, the only moment that I know something that she doesn't that is really obvious.

I steered her over to the woods where we might have some privacy.

"Um, Annabeth, you remember THAT night right?"

She smiled and said dreamily "Yes I do"

"Well you see the thing is that I had a feeling of being watched, and when we went past the Aphrodite cabin, I thought of Aphrodite."

"So?"

"Since she is an immortal goddess, I think she might have watched us doing it."

"Well duh, Percy, you think she would just ignore her favorite couple having sex? Not only that but we have a show on Hephaestus T.V." My mouth dropped open. WE HAVE A SHOW?!!! WHAT THE FUCK!

I replied "Well if we have our own show you don't think Athena was watching?"

"I know she's watching." Wait a second, WATCHING? Aw crap.

"And I want her to see this." She then started to make out with me. Well, I didn't know Annabeth was so… so… I can't explain it, but it just makes her even hotter.

"Mhmhmh-Percy-mhmh-I-mhmh-have a- mhmhmhmh-a sur-mh-prise-mhmh-in the-mhmhmh-next week-mhmhm- for you-mhmhmhmhmh." And then she stopped talking.

**Grover POV**- I wonder where Juniper is HOLY SHIT! Annabeth is making out with Percy!

(Annoying best friend alter ego takes over)

Must interrupt them and make fun of them!

-Evil Laughter-

I ran over there and jumped on both of them.

"So wacha doing?" Then Percy looked at me like he was going to murder me. Annabeth had her knife at my throat.

~_5 minutes later~_

I woke up in a ditch. There was a message on a rock that said

"Dear Grover,

If you bother us again, Percy will drown you and feed you to Tyson. JUST KIDDING! However, if you bother us a lot, you will end up in this ditch again, except your wallet, reed pipes will be missing, your horns cut off, and you will be shaved bald on your head.

With all seriousness,

Annabeth Chase"

Point noted. I will just have to annoy them indirectly.

-Evil Laughter, then a few coughs, then resumes Evil Laughter-

Got to stop Evil Laughing so much. It's going to probably permanently damage my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Annabeth POV**- Okay, if I'm going to fully surprise him, then I have to do it…. since he is going to be in that solitary confinement booth for…. have to research…. 45 minutes, hmmm…. How will I get in and out… perfect plan.

**Percy POV- **I wonder what she meant by a surprise? Well anyway, I had other things to worry about. Like the 45 minutes of solitary archery practice. Long story about that, but here's the short version. I accidentally hit an Ares kid in the arm, and he wanted to fight me. I ended up putting an arrow so far up his… butt, that he had to have it surgically removed. Chiron was very disappointed, so he put me in solitary confinement. In ARCHERY. My worst class. The booth ties you in, but there's a lot of space underneath so you don't get claustrophobic. But 45 minutes of archery? Pure torture.

_~20 minutes later~_

They locked me in to the booth. There was a bow on the table, and plenty of arrows.

"A guard will check on you every 5 minutes Percy, and they expect bulls-eyes." Chiron said.

He trotted out and left me alone in a small, cramped room, my whole lower body in a booth, and he expected me to make a direct shot. By the way, in case you don't know, I'm the worst shot in the world. Ugh better get started.

I picked up the bow and arrow and prepared to shoot, totally unaware of what was going to happen to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth POV**- Time to start phase 1 of my brilliant plan.

I walked up to the guard(which happened to be Connor Stoll) and told him phase 1 of my plan.

"Well, well, well, I didn't think you had it in you, Annabeth."

"I'm a child of Athena, I could make a prank in my sleep." They'll probably be better than your pranks anyday.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just never thought you were this devious, it really surprised me."

"Okay, on the main subject, will you help me or not?"

"Of course I will."

**Percy POV**- After what seemed like a million arrows, I started to feel drowsy. In less than a second, I fell asleep. In my dream, I couldn't see anything, but I could hear voices.

"Percy how are you holdin up…. what are you doing…. don't point that at me… AHHHHH!"

I woke up with a start. I was standing, holding the bow. I looked forward and was horrified by what I saw.

On the target board was Connor Stoll, whose head was pierced by an arrow. His eyes were closed, and he wasn't moving. His head and neck was bloody.

"What have I done?!!?!?!?!??" I was terrified out of my mind. I had to get out. Hide the body. I started spasming, doing anything I can to try and get out. Then there was that familiar drowsiness, and the sudden blackout.

When I woke up, Connor, and Annabeth were laughing their heads off.

"What the hell?"

"Best prank ever" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah, one for the books!" Connor replied.

Why the hell were they laughing?! I imagined them getting soaked and then they were. I started laughing too. They just stood there glaring at me.

**Annabeth POV**- How dare he?! We were supposed to prank him and laugh at him, not we prank him and get soaked!

**Connor POV**- Apparently these two wanted to be alone, because after Percy finished laughing, he was looking at me strangely, and Annabeth was elbowing in the ribs. I slipped out the side door and left those two lovebirds alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**- After Connor left, I stared at Annabeth's intense grey eyes. They were mixed with emotions. She probably didn't like being soaked. Then out of nowhere, she smiled.

"You're so predictable Seaweed Brain."

She put on her cap and disappeared.

What the fuck?! She smiles and disappears! I will never understand girls.

I felt something tapping my pants. Annabeth shimmered into existence.

"Allow me to explain. Grover told me about that prank you were going to pull, on me, but when you saw me strip, you didn't pull the prank."

DAMN GROVER! He needs to stop telling Annabeth everything.

"So that was revenge for the prank you thought about pulling."

Okay, that makes sense, even though it was a little extreme.

"But this, is to make your archery class a little 'harder' ". She unshackled my belt and, pulled down my boxers. Wow, she is feisty!

**Connor POV**- I walked in to check on Percy. He was just standing there, staring down.

"HEY PERCY GET TO WORK!"

He looked up at me in surprise. Well, I think I'll monitor him, to make sure he doesn't doze off again.

**Percy POV**- Connor is really annoying. He interrupted my blowjob! But, Annabeth, just stopped for a moment, and whispered

"This is what I meant by harder."

I dismissed that comment and grabbed the bow and arrow. Only 15 more minutes.

Connor was still looking, so I prepared to shoot. I aimed and…

Annabeth POV- I saw Percy aim. Time to make his punishment a little "harder"

When he fully extended back, I gripped his shaft and sucked on the head of his dick. He moaned, and fired straight into the air.

Connor asked "What the hell Percy?!"

"Um, I can't aim for crap, so that happens a lot."

"Oh ok."

-This went on until-

When time was almost up, I sucked his head one more time, and put his stick between my tits. He exploded and his warm cum shot into my mouth. It tasted delicious, so I pumped it for more. A little more came out, but that was it. So I sneaked out invisibly, to my cabin.

When I walked in, they must have heard me, because they all said

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Playing a prank on Percy."

Most of them giggled and laughed, then went back to what they were doing.

I'll ignore them for now.

Sneak Peek of next chapter- 

I waited a few seconds, then told him "We know your secret."

"Excuse me?"

"We know what you do."

"We?"

"You either help us or we will spread your secret everywhere."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"If you hide, we will find you."

"What?!"

I whispered his secret into his ear.

"You have 5 seconds."

" What task do you have for me?"

I smiled. I got him hook line and sinker.


	10. Chapter 10

**Percy POV**- Come on Percy, just say it! You've been preparing for this for weeks! Why can't you just say it?

"Um, Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

Damnit, we've already done IT, why can't I just say it?!

"Well, I-was-wondering-if-you-want-to-go-to-the-fair-with-me?" Wow, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain, what time?"

"Today, at 7:00, well get a ride from Argus."

"Cool, see ya!" She kissed me, and then left to her cabin.

I suppose I must blackmail Chiron.

**Annabeth POV**- Bout time Seaweed Brain asked me out on a date. Wait a second, how do we get out of camp? Let me think…If I was Percy and needed to get out of camp, what would I do? Threaten Chiron? Nah. Blackmail Chiron? More likely. He is really easy to blackmail.

**Percy POV**- "Hey Chiron"

"Hello, Percy"

I waited a few seconds, then told him "We know your secret."

"Excuse Me?"

"We know what you do."

"We?"

"You either help us or we will spread your secret everywhere."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"If you hide, we will find you."

"What?!"

I whispered his secret into his ear.

"You have 5 seconds."

"What task do you have for me?"

I smiled. I got him hook line and sinker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Annabeth POV- **As a daughter of Athena, you'd think I'd have an easy time picking an outfit out, right? Wrong. It was already 6:32, and I still hadn't decided on an outfit to wear.

"Damn hormones…." I kept muttering to myself.

The whole frickin cause of this, hormones. Well, not the whole cause of this….there was a certain goddess in particular making this more dramatic for T.V.

"Hi mom!" I said and started to wave my hand. I don't know why I did that, it's just a part of being a half-blood.

Well, after a few intense moments of internal debating, I decided on wearing my black mini-skirt, with my gray shirt. Wow, it took me two and a half hours to pick that out. I hate hormones.

**Percy POV – **Okay, let's see if I've got everything.

Deodorant on- Check

Cologne on- Check

Hair Brushed- Impossible

Alright, 2/3 isn't so bad right? Anyways, I looked pretty good. I had on a beige polo with black jean shorts. But, of course, I was still shaking in my Reeboks. Those damn hormones….

…**.Um, uh, sorry for not updating for like a few months, my computers been repaired for a while, but I kind of forgot about my story until I saw my inbox. I won't promise I'll be updating soon, so….I don't think I can think up with a good ending, due to some serious writers block with this story, so if anyone wants to pm me an idea, or an actual ending, I'll use it in the story, and your name will be on it as well.- Megablade136**


End file.
